


From afar

by FarahDowlingSilva



Series: Not meant to be? [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarahDowlingSilva/pseuds/FarahDowlingSilva
Summary: He loved everything about her, even the things she didn't love about herself. He adored her in every possible way and if he was as brave as she thought him to be, she'd certainly know it.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Series: Not meant to be? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	From afar

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> I do not own these characters, I'm just playing with them and their feelings.
> 
> I'm not completely satisfied with this story, in fact I tried to rewrite it but the end result was too close to another story I'm writing and I couldn't have that ;]
> 
> I hope you'll like it, it's a bit short but Saul Silva is not a man of many words. This is part two of my Not meant to be? series I recommend you read Farah's feelings too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was dark outside, Saul was walking down the corridors of the specialists' hall. He spent most of his day showing moves to First Years and also teaching them respect, many had troubles with the latter. Saul sighed, he had had a long day. He looked outside the window, the students were all asleep right now, it was past midnight, but Saul was restless. He looked at the stars, knowing full well that in the next building Farah was still working. He could feel she was awake through their bond, he smiled fondly; he didn't have the heart to scold her tonight but he made a mental note to drop by her office before he went to bed just to make sure she would go to sleep in an actual bed. 

The stars were bright tonight; it made him think of the way Farah's eyes shone when she used her magic. Her eyes would turn icy blue contrasting with her greyish hair. Talking about hair, he still wondered to this day how she managed to keep it perfect all day. She was always so well put together, her hair pulled up in one of those fancy buns only she knew how to make, only two curls free, both framing her face, easing her strict appearance. The first few years after she became headmistress, Saul hated the new hairstyle, he would much rather see her hair fly freely, her long curls cascading down her back like they used to when they were in school. But now Saul had to admit he liked her hair pulled back; that way he could see her lovely face perfectly, and she couldn't hide behind her curls when he made her blush. And he loved that. Loved being able to see how her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and then deepen as he kept going. Saul sighed; he didn't tease her as much now. Their playfulness had died seemingly a long time ago, he still teased her, yes, but less often. He was headmaster and she was headmistress they were less free now. He didn't mind that. At least that's what he told himself.  
Deep down he minded a bit. Because being headmaster and headmistress meant working together and working together meant they had no chance.

The fact that they saw each other every day and had to made Saul's feelings very complicated. He couldn't possibly tell her he loved her and hope for a positive reply when one would most certainly not come. Then their friendship would be lost and they'd be incredibly uncomfortable with each other and that thought alone, Saul couldn't bear.

But God did he love her!

He loved _everything_ about her; her brown eyes that turned to blue, her laugh, her smile, her infuriating habit of _NOT_ listening to everything he said. He loved how she could read him so well -without cheating with her powers- how they could speak with no words or how they seemed to fit perfectly together every {rare} time they hugged. He loved the way her eyes shone when she was passionate about something or how she'd stay with him for hours in silence. He loved how she sat with him while he trained, reading her books and commenting his hits. He loved how she blushed and looked down because she didn't know how to take a compliment. He loved how she could make him laugh and smile. He loved everything about her.

Everything. Even the things she _didn't like about herself_. 

She didn't like her smile, he thought it was the most beautiful he had ever saw. She hated her powers at first, said they were a curse, he said they made her incredible. She hated how easily she blushed because of him and he loved her rosy cheeks. Saul wished he could tell her that out loud, so she'd know she was so smart but so stupid sometimes.

Yes, so smart but so stupid. She was clueless sometimes, insecure about everything and far too hard on herself but he was always there to ease the tension, without even needing to speak the words. She was still an empath; she could feel him contradict her, could feel how truthful he was... but never _quite_ believed him. So she kept hating things about herself, far too many things.  
She thought she had too many wrinkles, he thought they showed how wise she was. She hated the way she bit her lip when she was nervous or hesitant, he loved it and wanted to kiss her. She thought she wasn't as good looking as Luna, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the whole universe. She thought she was weak when she didn't know something, he thought not knowing made her stronger, gave her a purpose. 

She ~~thought~~ _knew_ she was _broken_ , he loved _all her pieces_.

And he'd never say; couldn't burden her more. She had already so much on her plate; Burned Ones returning, a Changeling in the First World and the shift they had both felt. She had a school and children to protect, he couldn't be selfish and burden her more. But this was just an excuse, a bad one at that; he had loved her for years, his feelings weren't knew. He had just been too much of a coward to accept and admit them to himself -much less to her. No way he would now. 

No way he _ever_ would.

But that was alright. Loving her didn't mean he had to tell her. Loving her didn't mean he had to hold her. Loving her didn't mean he needed to kiss her lips every time he saw her. Loving her didn't mean he had to hear her say the words back. Loving her didn't mean she had to know. He could love her from _afar_ , he didn't need her to know or even understand. He just needed to be her friend, her best friend. And he was. And he was okay with that, he was okay with everything. She was his soulmate. Didn't mean he was hers. Didn't mean he held it against her. No, in his mind, she was too pure, too good, too kind, to be blamed for not sharing his feelings. She already gave him a wonderful gift; her friendship. She gave him her smiles, allowed him to hear her laugh _and_ shared drinks with him. She gave him her hand for friendly dances. Gave him her support. Gave him her trust. She gave him her help with everything; from training students to raising Sky. She gave him her heart in some ways. She trusted him to have her back. And she had told him she would give her life for him. 

No, he didn't need her to share his feelings. Didn't even need her to acknowledge his feelings or notice them. And it hurt, _it was painful_ sometimes. To gaze in her eyes and see nothing but friendship, no love. But the things she brought to his life were worth all the pain she also gave him. He'd let himself get hurt a hundred times just to see her smile at him once, even if her eyes didn't shine with love and her heart didn't beat for him.

He didn't care. He _could still_ love her.

He could still adore her. Could still adore the way her eyes shone, could still adore the way she smiled, could still adore the way she laughed. He could still do all that. He could still watch her be happy. _From afar_.  
And he _did_.

Farah Dowling was his soulmate, he knew, but soulmates didn't have to be. Sometimes they weren't _meant to be_.

Didn't mean he couldn't be _happy_. 

Didn't mean he _wouldn't_ be _happy._

FIN


End file.
